


Inevitability

by swanqueengranger



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Also some fluff, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: Erin and Holtzmann's first time. Bit of a PWP til the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. As always, I do not own these characters and I’m not making money off of this. They belong to the writers of the movies and Sony/Columbia. I’m just borrowing them for a little while. Hope you enjoy!!

This was already the most sexual moment of Erin's life and they hadn't even made it to the bed. 

Their kisses were quick and passionate. Hot breath pushed from each of their noses as lips clashed together, hands fumbling to find purchase on skin. She swallowed a moan from the blonde's mouth and tugged her impossibly closer.

She wasn't sure when she knew this would happen, but in this moment, fleetingly, she thought this had been inevitable.

"Jesus, Erin."

Her name had barely escaped Holtz's mouth before the blonde's lips were on hers again. It was her own hands that finally dug beneath the engineer's shirt, pushing the flannel fabric apart as she groped towards the latches of her overalls, trying desperately to have the offending material fall from between them.

She could hear Holtz's hand make contact with her bedroom door before she felt her back slam into it and then it give way beneath her. 

For a fleeting moment, she feared falling, but then Holtz's steady hand was there pulling her closer, digging the shirt from the belted waist of her pants. 

A warm fire of desire licked through her belly as the engineer's hand finally made contact with her skin and Erin couldn't help the rush of a sigh that escaped her lips.

Or the one thought that tore through her mind:

_Finally._

Holtz's hand pulled Erin flush against her, stepping forward blindly as her other hand wound beneath the curtain of hair at the top of her back. Erin kicked the door open hard with the heel of her foot as the engineer squeezed against the nape of her neck in an attempt to intensify the kiss that had begun in her living room.

Her hand trembled slightly as she stepped back instinctively, pulling Holtzmann with her to where she knew the bed was waiting. 

These damn buttons on these damn overalls were going to be the death of her and as she fumbled still with the first one, she felt Holtz's hand slip from her neck. 

Before she could voice her protest, the arm wearing the offending piece of clothing moved quickly backwards. Holtzmann twisted slightly as she shrugged her arm underneath the strap of her overall before lunging back to the redhead's lips. 

Erin's mind raced with approval and she shoved the the slip of denim roughly down. Holtzmann moaned in response and bit down on Erin's bottom lip hard. The physicist's head swam with desire and she thankfully felt the bed hit the back of leg.

She did not want to lose contact with the blonde and so pulled her forward roughly as she ripped the midriff she was wearing above her head. 

Holtz's eyes met her own before the shirt hit the ground with a soft thud. Her pupils were dilated and her breath was ragged. 

"I'm going to make you scream my name."

"God, yes."

The words had barely escaped Erin's mouth before their lips slammed together again. The engineer's fingers were immediately at the front of her jeans, tugging her button free and unzipping the fabric. Erin pulled back momentarily - far enough to rip her own shirt from her body and then reconnect. 

Holtz pushed forward then, her hand slipping into Erin's trousers the same moment that Erin's back hit the mattress. The redhead's head slid back as Holtzmann's fingers pushed inside her silken underwear.

Holtz's breath was hot on her neck as fingers dipped into soaking wet folds. 

Erin's eyes rolled shut but it was Holtz's, "Oh my god" that gave voice to the moment.

"You're so fucking wet."

Erin didn't care that her pants were still around her hips, all she could feel was Holtzmann's fingers finally touching her. 

"Please. Jillian." 

Her breath was coming in pants now and she could feel Holtzmann move above her; feel her hot breath against her ear.

"Say it."

Erin had a single moment to contemplate the propriety of her language before her hips lifted involuntarily. 

"Fuck me."

She heard the gasp from her own lips as fingers immediately slid inside of her, pushed up and twisted backwards. 

Jillian growled low and pushed herself up, pushed fingers deeper before pumping them back again. Erin, desperate for grounding, twisted her head back against the comforter, the pleasure overwhelming her senses.

"Goddamnit, you're so beautiful."

She could hear the awe in Holtzmann's voice and opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment, fingers twisted inside of her again and the words died immediately. When she felt lips and a darting tongue trailing down her stomach, Erin's brain shut down. 

Hours later, when Holtzmann had made good on her word multiple times and their bodies were deliciously spent and tangled in sheets, she could begin to find words. 

Holtzmann's breath was even, blonde hair splayed out and folded beneath her head on Erin's extra pillow. She had never seen the woman so still. She was always an active whirlwind of energy - dancing, laughing, building, moving. 

To see her at such peace was a beautiful thing. 

"I think I may be in love with you."

The statement was soft, whispered to the blonde's sleeping form as Erin searched her face in awe. 

Here in the quiet of her room, sexual tension finally abated, she was free to explore the truth. Falling for Jillian Holtzmann had seemed so abrupt, so out of the blue, but she knew now that that wasn't true. Falling in love with Jillian Holtzmann had not been abrupt. It had been so natural that she hadn't even noticed it. 

Erin took a deep breath as she rolled onto her right side, arm sliding beneath her pillow as she eased into a more comfortable position to be able to stare at her bedfellow. 

Could she do this for the rest of her life? 

She searched the blonde's soft features, reaching out to tuck an unruly curl behind her ear as she smiled. 

Holtzmann sighed in her sleep at the touch and reached out involuntarily. When her hand brushed Erin's bare arm, she seemed to immediately relax.

A peaceful sigh slipped from her lips softly and she snuggled back into the pillow with a small snore. 

Erin couldn't fight the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

Yes, she certainly could do this.

Erin sank down into her pillow and reached to lay a hand against the stretch of bare skin of Holtzmann's stomach. She could feel the gentle flutter of the skin and smiled again. 

Tomorrow they could talk and discuss the relationship that she knew they both wanted. She waited for the panic that had always surfaced at such a prospect in the past. 

When she instead found only contentment at the thought, her eyes slipped closed.

Sleep came with a soft smile on her lips.


End file.
